The pain of being lonely
by DarkDoom
Summary: This story stars TK and is about him returning home after ten years of dissapearance. He came back -and with startling news! This is all I'm posting on this fic, so it's finished


READ THIS FIRST: This is just a test run to see what you all think of my new story; I hope you like it. Oh and I don't own digimon or anything related.  
  
Untitled  
  
Chapter 1: The pain of tolerating being lonely  
  
The seatbelt sign had been cut off for about nine or ten minutes before I started getting up out of my seat. I was nearly the only one left on the plane but I wasn't in a rush like everybody else. I had time. I gazed at my surroundings which were pretty singled-out, especially since I was in first-class. I'd reached up for my suit case by this time and was working on getting off the plane. I'd successfully escaped the plane trip without being recognized, by whom I don't care, just as long as I wasn't. The first thing that I want to do, now that I've landed, is to make sure I won't be recognized. So I will locate a bathroom and make sure I don't even know whom I am.  
I'd located a bathroom in the E-Terminal and I was overlooking myself and cleaning myself up. I mean come-on, I had been on a plane for quite a few hours and I was still wanting to look at least a little descent, even if I was a little jett-lagged -or a lot. I had brushed my long-blonde hair into a low ponytail. I had switched clothes knowing that I would probably be recognized in the other ones that I had on. Now I was wearing a standard black suit without a tie. I hate ties, I don't even know why I bother with them. I was about to slip out of the bathroom until I heard the door open. Then I quickly throwed on my sunglasses and picked up my briefcase and suitcase. I decided on leaving the bathroom.  
It was my first time being in Japan since I was 15. You see I grew up in a stressful environment that loved to pull on me and bring me down with it. My family divorced when I was six or seven, so I don't remember much, except my older brother, Matt, he was 10 or 11 during divorce. My dad had custody of him and never got to see him, so he was always overprotective me. I don't know what happened but that older brother instinct always seemed to click when you least expected it and each time I always got so mad at him, but now that I like down upon it, I realize that he was only watching out for me. He was the main reason why I left in the first place though.  
I haven't talked to anyone in Japan since I left. I guess they all thought that I had died and my body wasn't found or something, but I don't know. I know they must not have missed me all to much if they wouldn't have found me. But now that I'm speaking of which, I'm good at covering up my tracks, so I understand why they didn't find me. But now that I'm back... I don't know what to do.  
The reason that I'm back is because that I have just found out that I have cancer and not just any cancer but Lung Cancer. The docter kept on saying, 'I'm so sorry' over and over when I went to the docter's office a week after I had gone to the emergency room because I couldn't breath. He called it the Adenocarcinoma Lung Cancer. I was dumbfounded for the first time in my life and I feared for the people that I grew up with for the first time since I left, which was a good ten years ago. That's why I'm back.  
I had called my brother, Matthew, and told him whom I was and to meet at the airport with the friends that we grew up with and that I had some important news. Now, I am just wondering if he's going to be here or not.  
I was the only person in the hallway but yet I could hear a distant voice, so I headed that way. When I got closer I decided to stop and listen, "I wonder what he looks like...". I grinned. "Who cares? I'm wondering where he has been this whole time and why he hasn't stayed in contact with me!", I knew that voice better than my own. It was Matt's voice and he sounded agitated in which I can understand.  
I had snuck up closer to where I could watch them without them noticing me if I was quiet. He was sitting down and holding his head in his hands, every now and then you could see him run his hands through his now short hair. And the whole gang was their. They'd all changed but were still recognizable. Everyone was here, who knows what they gave up to see me tonight, but they all looked stressed and joyful. Some even looked a little relieved. I guess they really did think I was dead.  
By this time I had walked up closer and that had caught Matt's attention. He'd looked my way and started to stand up, which caught everybody else's attention also. Which meant all eyes were on me. "I would like to first state, I'm jett-lagged" I said aloud which made some of them smile. Matt was walking closer to me and everyone else was circling us like vultures on there pray. "Matt, I need to tell you about something important" I stated aloud quietly so he could be the only one to hear. He had embraced me into a hug by then and wouldn't really let go until I did. "What is it, squirt?" Matt said looking at me holding back tears.  
I had pulled my brother away from the others to a distance to where noone could hear us. I didn't feel that it that they were meant to hear what I had to tell them at the moment. "I'm so sorry...", I started. Matt was looking down on me grinning his million-dollar smile and had a 'It's all going to be okay' kind-of-look going on. I then felt some wet substance fall upon my cheek, I didn't know what it was at first until I felt another and another and soon enough I was fighting back tears. I could tell that this had my brother worried. I reached up so I could take my sunglasses off and so I could wipe my tears away with my suit's jacket. Matt's smile and happiness slowly faded as he watched me try to cover my eyes as I wiped them. I guess he figured out that I wasn't sorry about my disappearing act. He looked down and the all of a sudden grabbed my shoulders, "W-What is it that you have to tell me?" And by that time we were both helpless of the tears streaming down the both of our faces. I'm not sure if he was worried with extreme anxiety or something else but he was, at the moment, as tearful as I -if not worse! "Matt," I started again, looking at each one of the others from a distance and embracing the moment of seeing my friends that I haven't seen in ten years as long as I could until I felt the tears start back. "Matt, you used to tell me that I could tell you anything", he knodded, "...well...I'm terminal with Adenocarcinoma Lung Cancer." And then everything went quiet and dizzy...  
  
I'm sitting in a wooden chair with my knees to my chin in a daze surrounded by nothing but blackness, the gift of the dark. I could hear voices. It sounded alot like laughter, though I couldn't recognize whose it was. It kept growing louder and louder and louder until I finally couldn't take it any longer. I tried rebelling against the laughter by covering my ears with my hands hoping for silence but I was unfortunate to succeed and failed miserably. I'm about to bust but as I started to look around for an answer I saw a dim light that kept on getting closer and brighter by the second. It was shining ever so gracefully. I then reached out for it and I felt my hand start to burn...  
I'd shot up out of bed in a cold sweat. "Oh heavenly father, I fainted..." I said aloud while holding my head. I raised up out of bed and stumbled in the middle of the room, by that time my door had been slammed open and three heads advanced in: Matt, Tai, and Kari.  
"Did I faint?" I asked with a grin while brushing some of my hair out of my face but still facing the door. Matt came in with the rest of them following not to far behind. "I'm afraid you did," Matt said sitting down on the bed motioning for me to sit down. I followed his gesture and sat.  
I then decided to home my surroundings. I was sitting on a daybed and to the right of me was a desk, Kari was sitting in the chair, while Tai was in the papasan chair across the room. I was probably in the guest room which made since. I looked at Tai and decided that he had changed a lot too. His afro was smaller while he had the exact same taste of clothes that he had back when he was younger, which tells me he is either the same or worse, but I think I'll just hope that he matured. "So where am I?", I finally spoke up. Tai had started sitting up in the chair, but as he did we heard the tea-kettle go off. "Ah! The tea," was all Kari could say as she ran out of the room and you could hear her mumble a few insignificant words under her breath as she ran down what I thought was a flight of stairs. Tai grinned his grin that I missed so much, "Welcome to the stardom residence! This house holds the infamous Ishida Yamato, Yagami Hikari, and yours truely the best of them all, Yagami Taichi!" Tai said as he stood up and had his hands spread wide open like a football goal. When he done this you could hear laughter surrounding the whole 'stardom residence' as Tai called it.  
After Tai's comment, I couldn't help but miss the humor of my child- hood friends -and I did, don't think I didn't. At the moment though, it seemed that I was in a distorted existance that had me tranced to staring at the floor. It was just Tai, Matt, and myself in the room while Kari was off with the tea. It had quickly became ever so quiet.  
The floor was intrancing for me. All of the work that the factory workers must have put into it, how they slaved away to earn minimum wage and to barely pay the bills, it makes me sick. Those people wasted several hundred hours of their lives making non-sense. It was a waste of life. "Matt," I started trying to get myself off the huge subject about the carpet, "did you tell anybody?" I felt a shift in the room without looking up. "I told Tai, but only Tai", Matt stated to me.  
I looked over to Tai, "Would you please call Kari in here?"; he did so. I felt my hands becoming sweaty and my heart-rate was increasing, it's all of this anxiety. The door had opened and ther before my eyes stood the angel that I once trusted my life to. The one who I loved; she had pilfered my heart and didn't intend on returning it anytime soon. The angel who had the most beautiful deep-brown eyes I had ever seen. Her name was Kari and God, himself, spent a little more time on her: she was the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid my eyes on. Kari was wearing a white mini-skirt that showed off her perfectly bronze-tan legs and a graphic-tee shirt with flip- flops; she was carrying a tray with four glasses of green tea in it.  
"It is such a pleasant surprise for you to come see us," Kari stated while handing a glass to her brother, Tai. "Yeah, pleasant", was all Matt could state sarcasticly while crossing his legs. I turned my head from Matt and could see that he could still taste the bitterness that I left when I went away. He still hated me I knew it, I-I knew it was mistake coming back.  
I sat down the glass Kari had given me down on a bed-side table and I stood up; this caught everyone's attention. I looked around and I found my luggage that I had on the plane-trip. I headed that way and I picked it up. "I was waiting on the playbacks, hoping to see what I had once loved several years ago, but I can tell when I'm not wanted," I stated it a little above a whisper. I had my bookbag and luggage, I started for the door. "- Tai, close the door! We still have alot to discuss," Matt stated loudly. Tai had slammed the door and it made Kari jump. "What's going on?" It was all Kari could say. It was another silence, but creepier now. Tai was between me and anywhere else so I had no choice to abide by their wants unfortunately. "What do you want from me, Matt?" I screamed it. I dropped my luggage and I turned around and faced Matt, "I feel like crap, are you happy now?" Matt walked closer to me and gave me a glare while he said the following: "Tell us, and if you don't want to tell it, then you have we're going to have problems because I do believe I have a right to know the story. If you don't want to tell me, then you can at least tell her," he pointed at Kari, "she has waited for you. She deserves to know. She's not privileged to know, she needs to be obliged to know!" He was screaming at me in my face now. I couldn't hold it back no longer, I looked at Kari; she was in a semi-state of shock. She couldn't say anything but you could tell she was worried and puzzled. "Fine," I whispered.  
"About a month ago, I was in Jackson, MS, a country city that had troubles of it's own. I was in town looking around, thinking about moving to LA. I was driving and had to pull over because I couldn't breath. I had started coughing and I didn't stop until I coughed up blood -and alot of it. I'd dialed 911 on my cell and told them where I was and that I needed an ambulance between my coughing. Before they reached me, I'd passed out. They took me to the emergency room and kept me until my 'spell' went away. I had been doing it for a while along with chest pains and at first I thought it was the flu or something. Then one of the nurses told me that I might have Pneumonia, so I scheduled an appointment for less than a week away. They didn't find Pneumonia, Matt,"I said as I looked at him. "They tested me several times and came up with the same thing. My docter couldn't stop saying 'I'm so sorry'. No Matt, they didn't find Pneumonia, what they found was Adenocarcinoma Lung Cancer." I sighed, " And they're afraid that I might be to late to treat so I told them of my own will that I was going home..."  
The room was in shock and they had nothing to state. I headed for the door and Tai moved. I had my luggage and now I was once again on my own, especially since my only friends and family had abandoned me and I felt ever so exhausted already. I was outside of the house and was heading to either a bus stop that went to the air-port or I would walk their, which ever came first. Everything was mest-up once again and now all I could do was walk and carry my luggage down this lonely pathway, or at least it was until I started singing in the gentlist whisper... "It's been awhile since I could hold my head up high -and it's been a while since I first saw you..." 


End file.
